1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to settop boxes (STBs) and other devices used to house electronic components, such as but not limited to STBs of the type common employed to process television signaling for output to a television or other display device.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices may include any number of electronic components and features within a housing or enclosure. The housing may include one more pieces that together encapsulate or otherwise protect the components and circuit when the device is in use. Settop boxes (STBs) are one of many types of such devices. STBs are commonly employed to process television, data, and other signals for output to a television or other display.